


Dumb Luck

by WaywardOneshots (orphan_account)



Series: Just My Dumb Luck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Gender Unspecific READER, Hunted, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Protective Bobby Singer, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WaywardOneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You close your eyes for just a moment. In seconds you remember the demon you had been hunting. The disappearances in the woods; the bodies left behind that had baffled the police. They said it was the work of a serial killer but you and Bobby had known better. - The reader and Bobby are on a hunt but get stranded out in the woods and the reader is hurt. READER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Luck

            You didn’t need to see to know that everything hurt. Every breath brought a fresh wave of pain as you struggled to open your eyes. It had become late afternoon by the looks of things. The trees all around you suggested that the plan to make it to the car had been scrapped. You take a sharp inhale as you feel pressure being applied to your right leg. On instinct, your eyes fly open; you’re ready to defend yourself. When you caught a glimpse of plaid you knew better than to fight. Bobby had saved you yet again. The old man reached out to you and you could see real concern in his eyes.

           “Easy, kid. You need to stay still. That demon damn near took your leg off.” You can hear a gruffness to his voice that tells you it’s bad. “Can you keep your eyes open for me?”

            There’s a pause as you nod, you look up to Bobby to reassure him. He’s relieved when you finally open your eyes. Bobby’s more scuffed up than the last time you saw him. There’s a pretty bad gash above his left eye and he’s got plenty of blood on him. It’s easy to see that he’s taken a beating. You take another sharp breath and wince. His expression softened as he caught you assessing his injuries.

            “You know I’ve seen worse.” He reached up with his free hand to wipe away the blood from his eyes. “And you’re not exactly a picture of health either. Your leg’s broken in two places, maybe more. The way you’re breathing it’d be a safe bet to say you’ve got at least three bruised or broken ribs. That son of a bitch doesn’t mess around when it comes to tossing folks into treetops.”

            You close your eyes for just a moment. In seconds you remember the demon you had been hunting. The disappearances in the woods; the bodies left behind that had baffled the police. They said it was the work of a serial killer but you and Bobby had known better. And you had been prepared: salt, holy water, the whole nine yards; or you thought you had been. The thing finally showed itself at noon but the attack came as more of an ambush. You had been easily over taken and it was a true miracle that you were alive.

            “Why are we still here?” You ask, enduring the pain of catching your breath.

            “Dumb luck.” Bobby shook his head; he exhaled and turned his head back in the direction of the clearing just behind him.

            You could see a body laying face down a short distance way. There was a jacket covering the worst of the injuries but there wasn’t much left to hide. You cringed away from the blood. The demon had done a lot of damage for something without claws or fangs. You took a breath to steady your nerves. Bobby looked back to you after a moment.

            “Ranger Davies blasted the thing up close and personal with a flare. It must’ve had something in it, cuz’ I don’t remember seeing a demon tear away from a fight so fast.” He watched as you reached down to your leg, you winced as your hand took the place of his.

            “You think it could be dead?” You knew that it was a long shot, but you were really hoping to get some good news about now. “Or moved on?”

            “No way we’d get that lucky. This thing is awfully strong so wounded is more likely.” Bobby said as he backed up a little. “Wounded and pissed is a close second.”

            You heard a loud noise in the distance but you could’ve sworn it was getting closer. It could’ve been a bear, sure, but there were a large number of things that went bump in the night. Knowing that the demon was still out there made a world of difference. The old hunter could tell with one look that you were near panic. As painful as it is, you take a deep breath and try to calm yourself down.

            “Do you still have your gun?”

            “Don’t know what good it’s gonna be. We’re down to four bullets and the one knife.” Bobby nodded as he brought the gun into your view. He can read the question in your eyes. “The thing is fast and smart: it ran off with a majority of our supplies. You really made a mistake in North Dakota last week.”

            You’re about to remind him about the offer you had given him to come along, when you’re cut off by a fit of coughing. Every gasp for breath is excruciating. Your muscles are all sore and aching. Bobby waits out the worst of it with you and when you come back up for air, he’s handing you a canteen. You take a long drink before you even realize that the container is in your hands. When you hand it back to him, Bobby continues his inventory.

            “I’ve maybe got a handful of salt. And this canteen is all that’s left of the holy water unless we can find a creek. But you aren’t exactly in a good condition to go hiking.” He takes a glance down to your leg and can tell that the bleeding isn’t as bad as it was before. “We had the luck to break down in a goddamn Bermuda Triangle so the phones are out. The only radio we had took some damage earlier. I can tell the thing’s still sending some kind of signal, but it’s faint.

            Our best shot is to split up and I’ll see if I can get in touch with the outside.”

            “Bobby you shouldn’t-” You are interrupted when the hunter puts the gun in your hand. He tightens your fingers around the gun and nods down to you as he lets go. You desperately grip the weapon. Four shots, you remind yourself. That’s all you’ve got now.

            “I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” Bobby promised as he got to his feet, he tightened his ball cap as he turned to face the hill. “You shoot if you see anything. I’ll come running.”

            You shook your head. This wasn’t the time for hand holding. If either of you were going to survive, this was your best chance. You winced as you prepared the gun for firing and he took it as encouragement. “Same here, Bobby.”

            Bobby smiled just the slightest bit and took off for higher ground. It wasn’t too long after he left that you heard rushed footsteps. You turned, gun following your line of sight, and took a deep breath as you caught sight of the demon. Instantly, you went into another coughing fit. You pulled an arm up to try and muffle the sound but it was too late. The demon had already heard you. You shrank back against the tree, stretching your arm out as the coughs died down again. You could taste blood in your mouth.

            The demon took one step in your direction before stopping. You felt your heart race as it watched you with its black eyes. The thing gave a horrible laugh before continuing closer. You felt the gun shake in your hand and with a missed shot, you cursed your weakness. It was toying with you.

            “Come on, then!” You demanded, hoping to buy Bobby some time. “Kill me already! What are you waiting for?”

            You watched as the demon’s eyed narrowed devilishly. It brushed a bloodied hand against its jeans as it looked you over, it was weighing its options. When it finally spoke, you felt your heart nearly stop.

            “You’re as good as dead already.” It said wickedly; the amount of blood you had already lost made you unworthy of any further attention. “But your friend up there will be more fun. I’m sure of it.”

            It disappeared without saying another word and you fought against your better judgment to go after it. You fire two more shots in an attempt to warn Bobby before dropping the gun into the brush. You shout for him and then struggle to catch your breath. You attempt to stand; needing to be on your feet. You push against the dirt and lean heavily on the tree at your back for support. A little weight on your bad leg sends you crashing back to the ground in a heap. You lay there, breathing hard, for what feels like a long time.

            Suddenly, you can hear more footsteps. You close your eyes. There was a chance that Bobby had survived the demon but it was slim to none. Maybe if he had been better prepared. Maybe if you hadn’t left your guard down and gotten jumped earlier that afternoon. As the footsteps grow closer, you as good as give up.

            “I told you to stay put.”

            You open your eyes to find the hunter just a few steps away from you. Bobby’s got blood all over his clothes. He’s still standing, but just barely. He helps you to sit up again without a word. He’s careful not to brush your damaged ribs, but the slightest movement leaves you rasping. Bobby can tell that you’re still in a lot of pain.

            “I killed the damn thing.” He explained as he sat down beside you. “And the call went through. I’m not sure how much they understood, but the garble should be enough for them to want to investigate.”

            You reach down to the ground and return Bobby’s gun to its rightful owner. “That thing has a lousy aim.”

            “That’s all you if I’m remembering correctly.” He chuckled and remembered the shots he had heard earlier. “Even beat up, you damn near saved my life. If I hadn’t heard those shots, that demon would’ve ripped my head clean off."

            "So you'd say that I'm still pretty lucky?"

            Bobby looked at you liked that was the biggest lie he'd ever heard. "If you'd count lucky as being foolish enough to take that knife. Those boys must be missing it by now and they're not gonna be happy with the person who took it.”

            He gave a rough sigh as he let his head fall back against the trunk of the tree. "Though I'll be damned if I give you up."

            The old man watched you carefully. You had held yourself together pretty well for being such a young hunter. There was the sound of a chopper out in the distance somewhere and barking that was even closer. A search party would come across the two of you in no time. You watched as Bobby turned his attention back to the woods.

            “I do accept I.O.U.’s, you know.” You mutter and cough again. “Or a beer.”

            He looked you over once more and his concerned glance became one of annoyance. “Idjit.”


End file.
